


Too Old

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, im bad at tags and im lazy byeeee, its just aaaaaall angst sorry haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: after being mistaken for hank’s daughter while grocery shopping, you and hank get into a fight





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skjdhighz it's pretty weak lol sorry

Hank was much older than you. That wasn’t a fact you could deny. When you and Hank first became romantic, you talked extensively about it. He made sure you weren’t getting into something you were uncomfortable with. You appreciated it, but ultimately you knew you wanted to be with him regardless of his age. After that initial conversation, Hank seemed pretty secure in your relationship. Of course, there were times he felt strange about dating someone so much younger, but you made sure he knew you didn’t care about the age gap.

Today however, things seemed different and you knew why. You had been running some errands with Hank earlier that day, and while you were at the grocery store someone mistook you for his daughter. They had recognized Hank from his days at the police academy and as they were catching up, they noticed you.

_“Oh, I didn’t know you had a daughter.”_

_“Uh, she’s not,” Hank cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward. “She’s not my daughter.”_

_He let his voice trail off, not wanting to say any more, but his friend pressed him on._

_“No? She must be your caretaker then!” They had joked to Hank. “She’s so young!”_

_“She’s just a friend.” Hank could see the disappointment on your face as soon as the words had left his mouth, but he kept going. “A co-worker, actually. We’re having a dinner for the department and she’s helping me put some stuff together.”_

_“I need to go check the other aisle for something.” You excused yourself before walking away._

_As you left, you heard Hank’s friend wish him luck on the dinner. You kept walking even after Hank started to follow you. You didn’t want to talk to him in that moment, so you ignored him calling for you and retreated into the frozen foods section._

Now, you were sitting on the couch in Hank’s living room while he silently put away the groceries. You could already feel the air getting tighter around you. A fight was imminent. You were upset with Hank, and he was upset with you. You knew your reaction at the store was childish, but his dismissive words really did hurt you. You slouched forward and let your face fall into your hands with a gentle sigh. Hank was a force to be reckoned with when it came to arguments.

“What?” His gruff voice cut through the heavy atmosphere.

“Nothing, Hank.” You held back another sigh.

“Nothing.” He scoffed. “So, are you gonna tell me why you’re mad at me or just mope around for the rest of the day?”

There it was. The start to the fight. You picked your head back up, preparing yourself for whatever Hank was going to bring up.

“I’m not mad at you, Hank.” You huffed out. “Can we please not fight right now?”

“This isn’t a fight.” You could already hear the anger bubbling up in his words. “I just want to know what I did to make you so upset.”

You hated the mocking tone he took on. You stood up from the couch, not entirely sure where you were going. You crossed your arms.

“You know exactly what you did. Don’t play dumb.”

“Clearly I don’t know what I did, or else I wouldn’t have asked you!” He began to raise his voice.

“Oh my God, Hank! You reduced me to your co-worker!” You moved towards the kitchen. “You really didn’t think that was gonna bother me?”

“We don’t need to tell every fuckin’ person we meet about our relationship!” He dropped the canned dog food he was holding onto the counter, causing you to jump.

“Are you ashamed of me?” You were now face to face with Hank. “I’m proud to tell people I’m with you! Why don’t you feel the same way?”

“Jesus Christ, I’m not ashamed of you!” He rolled his eyes at you. “You’re acting like a child!”

“ _I’m_  acting like a child?” You pointed at Hank. “You’re fighting with me because you can’t just say sorry and move on!”

“I don’t have a reason to apologize!”

“Do you hear yourself?” Now it was your turn to raise your voice. “You hurt me, Hank! That’s not up for debate!”

“You’re being too sensitive about this! He didn’t need to know so I didn’t tell him! That’s all there is too it!”

“That’s all there is? Are you being serious?” You took a step towards him. “Clearly something caused you to not tell him!”

“I didn’t want to! Do I need more of a reason?” He leaned down close to you.

“Why couldn’t you tell your friend we’re dating?” You could feel tears stinging your eyes and you desperately held them back.

“He thought you were my daughter!” Hank finally exploded, yelling at full volume. “How am I supposed to tell someone I’m dating you when you’re so goddamn young!”

You were a bit taken aback by his words, and you didn’t respond right away. You didn’t know what to say, so Hank took the opportunity to continue.

“How am I supposed to date you when all I can think about is how fucking old I am compared to you! Huh? Every time we’re romantic in public, people stare. People make comments! I’m a creep, a dirty old man.” He rubbed his temples. “Is that what you think of me, too?”

“Hank, you know that’s not what I think.”

You reached out for him, but he moved your hand away before turning away from you. You stood still in your place, too nervous to move to him again. You were at a loss for words and you knew deep down it didn’t matter what you said. Hank would still find a way to be angry about it.

“I don’t know what you think.” He slowly turned to you again. “But I know what I think, and I don’t think this is working.”

“Hank, what are you talking about?” The softness in his voice startled you.

“We’re not working.” He sighed.

“Are you being serious?” You choked out.

“Yeah,” He took a step back from you. “I think it’d be best if you left.”

“We’re not even going to talk about this?” You felt your tears forming again. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“I can’t be with you, I’m sorry.” Hank had such a calmness to him, it almost scared you. “Listen, I’m just too old. You’re so young. We’re in completely different places in life.”

“Hank, I-” You cut yourself off with a sob.

You couldn’t stop yourself as your tears began to fall. You loved Hank, and you thought he had loved you too. All you wanted in this world was to be with him. You didn’t care if other people thought it was gross or inappropriate. That didn’t matter to you at all. You knew it wasn’t bad, you knew your love was good and pure. Hank wasn’t a creep and he wasn’t preying on you. This was the reality of your relationship, regardless of what other people thought.

You realized there was nothing you could say or do to change Hank’s mind. As you stood there crying in his kitchen, you wanted nothing more than to hug the man in front of you. You wanted him to comfort you like he had done so many times before. Instead, he swore under his breath before simply handing you a napkin. He allowed you a moment to catch your breath before leading you over to the door.

“I’ll, uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the ground. “I’ll see you at work, I guess.”

“Is this really it, Hank?” Your tear soaked eyes met his own. “I love you.”

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be.” He sounded sheepish, almost ashamed. “Drive safely, okay?”

You couldn’t respond to him, and you pushed past him and out the door. You wanted to look back, but you knew if you did you’d just start crying again. Hank was your person, your other half. He had made you whole when you felt incomplete for so long. You hated yourself for giving up so easily, but you got into your car anyways.

The drive back to your apartment was the loneliest drive you had ever taken. Your small apartment felt cold, empty. You had no idea how you were supposed to go to work again. You trudged into your bedroom, your footsteps feeling heavy. You didn’t bother changing before crawling under your covers. It was then that you let yourself cry again. You needed to hide from the world for a while. You clutched your chest, gasping through your sobs. You were alone again, and it hurt in a way it never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so we have a hank love discord server now and it's fun!! and a lot of us lads have been looking for some angst so i wrote this up pretty quickly!! also i'm trying to get thru writer's block and this helped a bit so that's cool. my next hank fic will be gender neutral so that's cool! thank youuu for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! it's been a while jshadsjdf i hope y'all enjoy this! it' probably gonna have two more parts okay and sorry again

The first thing you did after your breakup was get rid of your full-sized bed. It was too big and too empty at night. You missed being able to spread out at first, but soon enough your twin-sized mattress became a cozy hideaway. You liked pulling the covers over your head and curling up into a ball. You liked feeling surrounded by warmth. You missed the feeling of strong arms wrapped around you.

You were sitting on said bed with a warm cup of coffee in your hands. You had started to drink it black while dating Hank, since that’s how he took it and he never had any sugar at his house. Now, you took it with more milk and sugar than actual coffee. You liked the mellow sweetness of it. This was a perk of being alone again, you guessed. You tried not to think about Hank as you swallowed down the drink, but every time it hit the back of your throat all you could see was his face. All you heard was the laughs and morning chatter you used to share with him. 

Suddenly, your sugary coffee tasted bitter. You put the mug down on your side table and crawled back underneath your comforter. You weren’t sure how long you stayed there for, but by the time you came back out your coffee was as cold as stone.

Today was your last day off from work. You and Hank had been saving your vacation days to take a trip, but now that that wasn’t happening you used them to avoid seeing him. It gave you the time you needed to start the healing process. Of course, you knew your first day back was going to sting but at least you were prepared for that.

You spent the rest of the day in bed, trying not to think of Hank. You did whatever you could to keep your mind distracted. You read, you knit, you played video games. No matter what you did, though, you found yourself worrying over the coming days. You eventually gave in to the nagging thoughts and lied in bed, allowing your worries to run wild through your mind. You stayed like that, in the darkness, until you fell asleep. 

***

You were woken by your alarm going off. It took all of your willpower to not roll over and go back to sleep. You pushed yourself out of your blankets and let your feet hit the cold hardwood floor. You took a moment to ground yourself, allowing yourself to feel the universe existing around you. After taking a deep breath, you made your way to the bathroom.

You turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up before getting in. You let the steam fill your nose and lungs, taking in the heavy feeling. You savored it, knowing you would feel cold and empty today. 

After your shower, you finished getting ready. You put your uniform on and it almost felt wrong to wear it. You break, in reality, had only been a week but your mental fog made it feel like it had been months long. You decided to skip breakfast in favor of having coffee at work. You didn’t have the energy or the time to make a meal.

You lived pretty close to the station, so you decided to walk to work. You hadn’t left your apartment much that week, so it was nice to breathe in the fresh air. You reached the department after a few left turns. You took a moment to brace yourself before pushing open the glass door and walking in. You smiled at the receptionist android.

“Welcome back, officer.” Her warm voice greeted you.

You nodded at her before making your way to your desk. You were honestly glad to be back. You loved your job and most of your co-workers were friendly. Sometimes you’d all go out it get drinks after long shifts. You’d missed that in your week gone.

That was actually how you and Hank first started getting close. His android partner, Connor, was curious about the bar and managed to convince Hank to take him. Usually Hank turned down the offer, and you had always had a bit of a crush on him, so when he finally said yes you took the opportunity to get to know him. You both had enjoyed talking together, so Hank started going out drinking after work with everyone regularly. Soon enough, he asked you out and you of, course, said yes. It didn’t take long for the two of you to officially start dating.

You wondered if Hank would still go out, or if he’d just drink on his own in his favorite bar. You hoped it’d be the latter. You missed socializing and was ready to get drunk and do dumb shit with your co-workers. You weren’t even close to being ready to start something with anyone, but part of you hoped you’d meet an attractive enough stranger to go home with. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss the physical aspects of your relationship. 

You realized you were getting ahead of yourself and tried to turn your thoughts off. The pile of work that had been left for you was formidable, and you knew you needed to focus on getting through it. After a few minutes, you were totally invested in your work.

The only time your concentration broke was when you heard the gruff voice you knew so well. You looked up to see the back of Hank as he spoke to Connor. Before your breakup, this was when you’d usually go over and greet them. You’d refer to them as your boys and bring Hank some coffee. You looked back down at your desk and realized you never got coffee for yourself. You struggled, trying to decide if you should get up to get some now or wait till Hank sat down. 

You fiddled with your pen, feeling the familiar weight of anxiety settling in your chest. You felt truly ridiculous for getting worked up over this. Finally, you dropped your pen down and stood up with shaky knees. Hank and Connor were still standing, but suddenly you really needed that coffee.

Connor must’ve heard you stand and begin walking. He looked over at you and when he caught your eyes, he gave a smile and a small wave. You smiled back and wondered if he knew Hank had broken up with you, or if he even understood what that meant. Of course, Hank turned to see what Connor was looking at. You put your head down and pressed forward before you could see your face. You made it to the coffee machine, grateful for the small nook it was in. You needed the slight barrier between you and Hank.

You made your coffee and added in your cream and sugar. You stayed there, allowing yourself to take a few sips before finally going back to your desk. You kept your head down again and hoped Hank wouldn’t approach you.

Hank left you alone all day, and while you were thankful you weren’t surprised. He had said all he needed to when he broke it off. There was nothing he could say to you, and he wasn’t the type to apologize. Honestly, at this point an apology would feel cheap. Forced. You didn’t want it. 

Towards the end of your shift, Chris walked by and tapped on your desk. You looked up to see him smiling. You could feel the pity that sat behind it.

“You going to the bar tonight? We’ve missed you.”

“Yeah,” you smiled back, glad to be invited. “I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!! i haven't been writing these past few months and i'm pretty rusty still so i'd love any concrit you have for me!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo hewwo this is getting longer than i originally wanted it to be like... i love angst and suffering so :) i hope u enjoy this HAHA

You stepped out from the warmth of the station building, immediately regretting walking to work earlier that day. The night had a distinct chill to it that seeped through your clothes. You considered asking someone for a ride to the bar, but decided against it. You didn’t want to inconvenience anyone, especially not on your first day back. The bar was pretty close by, anyways.

As you made your way down to the sidewalk, you were reminded of yet another memory of Hank. It had been about a month into dating him. You had walked to the bar, fully intending to walk home as well. It was early winter though, and by the time you were actually getting ready to go home the air outside was frigid. Hank had walked you out and it started to snow almost as soon as the bar door closed behind you. You pulled your jacket tighter around you.

_“Shit, it’s cold.” Hank threw his arm around your shoulders. “Where’d you park?”_

_“Oh, actually I walked so I’m just gonna wa-”_

_“Walk home?” Hank interrupted. “No fuckin’ way. You’d die from hypothermia.”_

_“It’s not that far of a walk.” You protested. “And besides, everyone in the bar is too drunk to give me a ride.”_

_“Well, I-”_

_“That includes you, Hank.”_

_Hank laughed lightly and squeezed your shoulders, pulling you a bit closer. You leaned against him. It felt so natural to be next to him like that._

You had spent the next hour or so sitting in Hank’s car waiting him to sober up enough to drive. You talked the whole time, enjoying his company. You still remember exactly what music had been playing, what scent his car freshener was. You still remember how your hand felt wrapped in his.

You shook your head and brought yourself back to reality. You picked up the pace as you walked towards the bar. With each heavy step you took, the further you pushed that memory from your mind.

You sighed with relief when the bar finally came into view. You were freezing, tired, and desperately in need of a drink. You pushed into the familiar bar and immediately felt at home. You glanced around, nervously looking for Hank, as you approached the bar. You didn’t see him anywhere so you took a seat with a sigh. You felt your anxiety fade away as you ordered your usual drink and waited.

The longer you sat there, the more out of place you felt in the crowded bar without Hank and Connor. You were so used to having them by your side. You needed to relearn how to be alone. The bartender placed your drink down in front of you and you realized just how different things would be for you now. Even simple things, like going to the bar, would be entirely new without Hank.

You couldn’t help but look up every time you heard the door open. You couldn’t decide whether or not you wanted Hank to walk in. Part of you was still clinging onto the fantasy of Hank apologizing and and confessing his love for you in front of everyone. Deep down you knew Hank would rather die than do anything like that, even if he had still been with you. He wasn’t the type to make grand gestures of any kind.

You were mad at yourself for falling back into thinking about Hank, so you downed your drink and ordered another one. You watched the bartender pour it out for you. You let out another sigh as he placed it down in front of you.

“Drink number two, here we go.” You mumbled, hoping this one would do more to force Hank out of your thoughts.

You finished the drink faster than you meant to and promised yourself you’d only have one more. You still needed to walk home, and you wouldn’t be able to if you were a stumbling mess. You looked around the bar again and noticed most of your co-workers had either already left or just hadn’t shown up. You couldn’t blame them. Most of them had families waiting for them at the end of their long shifts. Still, you felt extra lonely without anyone drinking with you.

You couldn’t even finish your third drink. You got about halfway through it before giving up. You had hoped alcohol would make you forget your heartbreak, but all it did was amplify it. You pushed the glass away from you and stood up from the bar stool. You took a second to catch your balance before walking to the bar’s bathroom.

The bathroom was stuffy and dimly lit, but you appreciated the solitude it provided. You looked at yourself in the mirror.

“What a mess.”

You turned the faucet on and splashed some of the warm water on your face. You felt the familiar sting of tears teasing at the corner of your eyes. The last thing you wanted was to cry in the dingy bathroom of a lonely bar. Maybe you just weren’t ready to go out like this yet. You felt so stupid. You grabbed a paper towel and dried off your face.

“Fucking,” You took a sharp breath in. “Whatever.”

You turned the sink off before turning and going back out into the bar. You paid for your drinks and headed to the exit. You knew your limits, and you knew it was time to go home. You’d rather cry in your bed. You felt the cold hit you again as you left the bar, but this time you were thankful for it. The cool air helped to calm you down. You wiped your face on your sleeve and walked forward.

You glanced at the parking lot to watch for any cars pulling out. You did a double take when you recognized one especially beaten down car. There, in the front seat, Hank was sitting with his head on the steering wheel. Connor wasn’t with him. You stood still, just watching him for a moment. You wanted to walk towards the car, to tap on his window and get in the passenger seat. You wanted to talk with him for an hour and have him take you home. You wanted what you once had with him.

You bit your lip before turning the opposite direction. You would probably regret walking away tomorrow, but you just couldn’t face Hank right now. Not while you were slightly drunk and on the verge of a breakdown. Besides, you realized he was probably waiting for you to leave so  
he could go into the bar. There was no way he was there for you.

As you walked home, you couldn’t help but think back to that memory again. You wished that Hank would’ve let you walk home alone that night. Maybe then you wouldn’t have dated for as long as you did. You wished you could go back to that first month, just to warn yourself to not get attached.

When you reached your apartment complex, you didn’t stop walking. There were too many thoughts swimming around your head and you needed to think. You walked the streets with no real destination in mind. The cold kept you numb. You would go home eventually but for now, you just needed to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youuuu for reading!! it means so much to me okay omg i love y'all also i wrote and edited this at 3am while i had a migraine so if its's wonky that's why. eijvferfj please let me know if you find any errors so i can edit/fix it when i'm a bit more coherent lmao!!! next part should be out soon <3


End file.
